A Wicked Affair
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: The curse is recast and Regina finds herself back in SB with no memory of FTL, goes to a bar to drink away her troubles, and meets Zelena who introduces herself to Regina as a peasant who missed the first curse or something like that and sex happens bc Regina wants to drown her sorrows in booze and sex and is also just really lonely, and has no idea that this stranger is her sister


Regina/Zelena (not romantic. sexual, but not in any way representative of any sort of healthy relationship) plus mentions of Swan Queen and... what were we calling Regina/Cora? Black Queen? Rose Queen?

Warnings: Con turns to noncon, incest... you know what, just assume it's bad. Not like poorly written, just like... it seems like there should be more warnings but i can't think of what they would be so I guess if you read it and think of any, let me know?

Premise: The curse is (re)cast and Regina finds herself back in Storybrooke with no memory of FTL, goes to Storybrooke's (only?) bar to drink away her troubles, and meets Zelena. Zelena introduces herself to Regina as a peasant who missed the first curse or something like that (like how she introduced herself to Snow in canon) and sexytimes happen bc Regina wants to drown her sorrows in booze and sex and is also just really lonely, and of course has no idea that this stranger is her sister.

* * *

Regina lay back with a lazy smile. "I'm so glad I have you," she murmured to her bedfellow. "It seems like you're the only one I can talk to, really talk."

Zelena shifted, rolling over onto her side and propping her head up with an elbow to gaze at Regina. "What about 'the two idiots,' as you love to call them? They seem to come to you at least once a day."

Regina snorted derisively. "They like to forget that I too lost a child, one whom I actually cared for and raised. And when they're not bemoaning their lost princess they're glowing about their new one, as if they could just replace her. And yet they still expect me to help them with this new curse."

Zelena gently placed a hand on Regina's chest, directly over her heart. "You lost Emma too."

"What?" Regina pulled the sheets up to her neck, suddenly feeling exposed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zelena chuckled as she brushed tussled hair out of Regina's face and gently kissed her frown. "Oh, come off it. We've been doing this for just over a week now; you're lonely, you call me over 'to talk,' we have a few drinks, we fuck, and then you unload as I bask in your beauty."

"Do you have to put it so crudely?" Regina pouted. "And what's your point?"

"I don't presume to be anything more to you than Graham was, with the added bonus of actually knowing how human female anatomy works. You made it clear that night at The Rabbit Hole when we met that you weren't looking for love, only for companionship, and that your affection and protection was a privilege that could be revoked. But after a week of nightly boozy pillow talk, I know you Regina. You mourn Emma almost as much as you do Henry."

"Don't put it that way, I don't mourn him. My son is not dead. There is still hope that they will find us and break the curse, and Henry will remember me."

"Ah, you said 'they,' not 'he'. So you're waiting for Emma as well as Henry, you admitted it. That's some faith you have in the daughter of your sworn enemy." Zelena smirked. "You may be in bed with me, but I know you're thinking of your Savior as I'm fucking you. Are you imagining Emma coming back to break the curse, or are you just thinking of Emma _coming_?"

Regina frowned at Zelena for a moment before reaching up to capture her lips in a rushed kiss. "Shut up, I'm done talking. Time for round two."

Zelena smiled lustily down at Regina. "As you command, Your Majesty. Fingers again, or mouth?"

Regina initiated another, deeper, open-mouthed kiss. "You've been wasting your talented tongue with unfounded insinuations; why not put it to good use?"

Zelena ducked quickly under the sheets, shimmying down between Regina's legs and making quick work of bringing her to the brink of another orgasm. Regina threaded her fingers in Zelena's fiery hair, but her mind was preoccupied. "Z-z-zelena?" Regina half moaned as she tried to pose the question she had been pondering despite the electrifying ministrations of Zelena's hot tongue on her clit. "Zelena?"

The sheet slid off the bed as Zelena's head popped up from the apex of Regina's thighs, moisture smeared across her chin. "Hm?" she responded distractedly.

"Do you really only sleep with me because of my power? Are you even really attracted to women?" Regina murmured, unsure of whether she really wanted the answer.

"Am I really attracted to women? Are you calling me unpracticed?" Zelena teased, languidly pressing wet kisses to Regina's inner thighs.

"No, I…" Regina interrupted herself with a moan. "I just… Are you attracted to me because I have power, because you think I can protect you as we try to figure out who cast this new curse? Or are you attracted to… me?"

Zelena placed her palm on Regina's neat patch of dark curls and slowly slid it upwards across her soft stomach and between her breasts as she moved to meet Regina's gaze face-to-face. "Your power is attractive, true." Zelena drank in the sight of Regina below her, naked and prone, her hair splayed across her pillow and her expression troubled but relatively unguarded. "…and I won't deny the allure of your physique. But do you really want to know why I fall into your bed each night?"

Regina nodded mutely, gazing up at Zelena with her lower lip between her teeth as the woman above her gently teased at her vaginal opening with lithe fingers. Zelena crashed her mouth into Regina's, kissing her roughly as she plunged her fingers in and began to fuck Regina. Zelena's weight rested on her elbow as she rode Regina's thigh, their breasts rubbing together roughly as Zelena continued to piston her fingers into Regina.

Without slowing her pace between Regina's legs Zelena broke their kiss, biting Regina's lower lip as they parted. Regina frowned as she ran her tongue over her lips and tasted blood. "Hey, did you mean to do that?"

Zelena ignored her and began stroking Regina's clit with her thumb as she fucked her. "Do you really want to know why I fuck you?" Zelena purred, gazing predatorily down at Regina. Regina simply nodded, distracted by the pressure building within her.

Zelena shifted her balance to her knees, one hand moving to Regina's throat as the other continued roughly in Regina's cunt. Regina was vaguely concerned by this but elected not to stop the woman above her, not when she was so close. Regina shuttered as Zelena's hot breath swept across her ear.

"I wanted to fuck you like our mommy fucked you."

Regina's half-lidded eyes flew open and her rapturous expression quickly morphed into horror as Zelena's hand on her neck tightened to a vice grip, but the effects that Zelena's efforts between her legs were having on her body could not be stopped. Regina lay stunned as an orgasm ripped through her body, the rush of endorphins mixing confusingly with the terror that settled in her stomach as she fully processed Zelena's words.

"Our…?" she rasped as Zelena's grip on her throat caused spots to dance at the edge of her vision.

"Our mother," Zelena affirmed with a grin of utter victory. "We have different fathers of course, but the mother who raised you is the same who rejected me. Rumple told me that he suspected she loved you in more than the traditional sense, hm? But I've come a little closer to her through you."

Cold dread swept through Regina as the burning pain in her throat was rivaled by the growing .discomfort of Zelena continuing to fuck Regina's now hypersensitive cunt. Regina tried to turn away as Zelena's face neared hers but her lips were nonetheless captured by her sister's in a rough, sloppy kiss as Zelena relished the taste of Regina's bloody lip.

Suddenly the pressure on Regina's neck lifted and she gasped for air, inadvertently giving Zelena purchase to deepen the kiss. Regina tried to reach within herself for her magic but found herself unable to focus past the pain building between her legs.

Zelena removed her mouth from Regina's to kiss the tear trickling from her eye. "What, is this something even you wouldn't stoop to dear?" Zelena's grin was pure evil, nearly inhuman, as Regina felt magical vines just like the ones her mother used to use snake from the bedposts to pin each of her limbs to the bed.

"You may be evil, but I'm wicked."


End file.
